clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Leader
[[User talk:The Leader/1|''My first talk page!]] IT WAS YOU!!!!!!!! UOU DELETED MY ARTICAL PUFFLE CITY!!!! WHAT, JUST BEACAUSE THE GOLDEN PUFFLE WASN'T FOUND, MEANS YOU CAN GO AROUND DELETING ARTICALS?????!!!!! Who will send me hate mail first? -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 16:27, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I did NOT! I did not! I had that idea yesterday, but only got around to implementing today. Besides, tons of CPW shops had such systems. You aren't the first to come up with the idea. My system only bears a vauge resemplance to yours ayways.--N⊘tAnEditor 12:57, 22 August 2009 (UTC) UCSN Dear The Leader, You Recently Stumbled upon the United Cities of Swiss Ninja page, and sent a message of how to improve it. If you Didn't know, the UCSN has land all over the Antarctic. Like the city of Bern, for Example. It is UCSN Territory along with many other cities, islands, and territories across the UCSN. The Province of Celtica is shared with the UK and the UCSN. All citizens of the UCSN take part into funding the Country Based Organization you know as the United Cities of Swiss Ninja. How? I call it taxes. Penguins there are taxed for items they buy (except Food and Drinks) are Taxed more that the usual taxes you pay in Antarctica. (The Citizens of the UCSN do not pay Antarctic Taxes in the UCSN Homeland.) Thank you for those questions. --Lord Swiss Ninja 03:50, 29 August 2009 (UTC) STINC Explorer is no different than any other admin here. And besides, we are licensed under Creative Commons. I thought we discussed this already. --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Don't eat the yellow snow!)' 20:17, 31 August 2009 (UTC) RE:Halo! Yeah, I was going to make the Phalo System a giant purple Donut over Antarctica. Could you make Phalo 3 for me? I don't have that game since I only have an Xbox. Cheers! --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 00:17, September 4, 2009 (UTC) The flags! Hey, Leader, how do you make one of those flag gifs? 'Cause I wanna make one for Misty Island.--Ms. Maddieworld 16:26, September 5, 2009 (UTC) RE: Polictition? Do you mean a Politician? I don't get Polictition. I can do one, but first I need to know what it is you are asking and what essentials you want, the Infobox Header Style colour in Hex Colour form (e.g. FFFFFF) and how many sections you want. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'''The Cookie Master, bow!]]) 19:56, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I will have to finish it tomorrow. It's got an error. Template:Infobox politician. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:43, September 11, 2009 (UTC) The next day... Okay. I finished it. Template:Infobox politician. But if you want me to modify it in any way, that is fine. Look at the ones at Ann Widdecombe or Thomas Mifflin. I can add anything, anything you want XD. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 09:14, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Hey... I'm just wondering if you know about Demon Penguins and Vampenguins, because then you can help me with my article, Mectrixctic... I think I should ask AG, but you are pretty helpful too. Thanks Citcxirtcem 18:19, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Sorry That's personal information. :P. You can use either pronoun when talking about me, I don't care. Citcxirtcem 18:24, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Hey About your character, The Leader, how evil is he still. 'Cause could he join my character and do evil things? Citcxirtcem 23:15, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Hey Leader Do you think that Darktan's army should have it's own page? And I gtg, so I won't respond for a while Citcxirtcem 21:30, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Hey I created Foamy von Injoface. Tell me what you think of it! Citcxirtcem 22:58, September 28, 2009 (UTC) RE: Leader, I've had to block multiple users for breaking the resurrection rule. The consequences for the rule is an infinite block. I did not give them an infinite block because they were frequent editors. I gave one 1 week, and the other 3 days because it was an accident. That is exactly why we need that system. We can't just get rid of our users because of one rule. BESIDES HAVEN"T YOU SEEN THE BLOCK log? pEOPLE UNBLOCK REBLOCK, CHANGE THE BLOCK, ETC ETC. Sorry about the caps, my shift button gets stuck. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 16:18, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I made a blog On UCPFW Here it is Citcxirtcem 17:59, October 20, 2009 (UTC) What in the name of all things white and fuffy that go baa? What's all this then? You wrongly accusing SN of stuff on the RFA page? Okay, the explorer thing: "He's turning everyone against him so he can stage a coup and overthrow Explorer and the BOB!" No, just no. He made one picture of explorer with a beard (a beard! AHHHH!) and that was a joke. And what's ith the "OH NOES! His fanon character has a minute resemblence to some real life villians and other people we would rather not associate with (if you count resemblance as being nothing to do with them)!!!!!" Oh and, even if his character was evil, why in the name of sheep would that make him a bad admin? -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 19:51, October 21, 2009 (UTC) RE: Walrus Password Crack Okay, I've changed my password and have translated it into another language, then I have encrypted it, sent it through one of those number screeners, and lastly, I translated it into pure code. Therefore, it requires numerous tools to steal my password, and I don't even know it myself. I only know my code by copy-and-paste... though I can regain it through a tedious process. Literally, I've made my code unreadable, so much so that I can't read it. Account regained: --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 21:49, October 22, 2009 (UTC) One mote thing... Could you un-delete my blog about UCPFW, along with Happie's blog? Citcxirtcem 00:24, November 1, 2009 (UTC) WELL, IF MY CHARACTER SUXS, WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? DELETE IT? NO WAY! Well, WHAT am I suppose to do? WHAT suxs about it? my charactor 12yz12ab thats my charactor. or do you mean this? 12yz12ab No This is my character: Willie Watt Banning me forever? Ok, listen, "dude", WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU BAN ME FOR? FOREVER? WHY? JUST BECAUSE I SAID, "QUIT," DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BAN ME FOREVER. THAT WAS UNFAIR AND UNJUST. YOU DIDN'T BAN EXPLORER 767, AND HE SEMI-QUITTED! THAT IS PROOF! NOW, EXPLAIN TO ME, IN YOUR DEEP HEART, WHY WAS I THE PERSON YOU CHOOSE AMONG MILLIONS TO GET BAN FOREVER? THANK, TRISKELLE SAVED ME BEFORE YOUR EVIL PLAN SUCCEED! REPLY TO ME AT MY TALK PAGE. --'''Jsudsu9988 ♪ [[User talk:Jsudsu9988 (jsucooldude1)|'Reply here!']] 04:25, November 17, 2009 (UTC)' Random Acts of Deletion Could you please stop deleting things for no reason? "No" isn't a reason to delete an article that is doing fine. Please provide a reason next time. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!]]) ''View this template'' 20:29, November 20, 2009 (UTC) '''YEAH! EVEN IF YOU THINK I AM SWISS NINJA, FOR I AM NOT, YOU CAN'T ACCUSE ME FOR QUITTING, WHICH ISN'T AN OFFENSE, AND PLUS YOU HAVE NO PROOF FOR OUR IP'S ARE THE SAME. SWISS NINJA AND I DON'T LIVE IN THE SAME HOUSE, NOR CITY! WE ARE JUST BEST FRIENDS. I HAVE TOLD YOU ALREADY THAT QUITTING IS NOT AN OFFENSE! YOU THINK IT IS, WHILE THAT IS COMMON SENSE FOR EVERY PENGUIN TO KNOW! JUST PUT A TEMPLATE ON MY USER PAGE AND GET OVER IT! AS FOR SOCK PUPPETRY, THERE HAS BEEN NO PROOF, EXCEPT FOR THE IP CONFLICT. THAT REQUIRES A IP EXPERT TO RESOLVE. SORRY FOR THE "CONFLICT" OR ARGUMENT, BUT EXPLORER 767 HAS A POINT. --Jsudsu9988 (Jsucooldude1) (Reply to me here!) 23:06, November 22, 2009 (UTC) RE: Federal Reserve Parody That's an interesting coincidence. I already have a Federal Reserve tale in the works, though on hold, and I did have long term plans for a corrupt central bank AND a debt group called "Bennywatchers", regarding taxes in the USA. In fact, I had though of writing about the USA's National Debt and Benny's tendancy to waste taxpayer money, as well as all sorts of debt tales, including those from Twilight and Shadow and Jong Arnold. Indeed, I had a lot of that in mind, and you do as well. However, in order to write continuity, we'll need to set the Federal Exchange thing in the future or at least after Reserved, and we'd have to write it into the Twilight and Shadow saga, as monetary deals with Jong Arnold helped advance the plot. Your Reserve parody would also answer to the Minister of the Treasury and the Ministry of the Treasury, of which have control over the nation's pursestrings. Jong Arnold, a major advisor, would also have a huge role. It would be a lot of work, but quite fun. Now, as for the Mint, go ahead and read the Trans-Antarctica article and write the Mint itself, as Trans-Antarctica really NEEDS a mint, because it, quote, "produces most of the USA's money". Also, TSP has issues with money. When it's his money, he's Scrooge-like, only spending it on something he is CERTAIN that he wants. When it's not his money, money is no object (hence his issues with eating lots of food when he goes out to eat). TSP shouldn't lead the Federal Exchange because of his lack of financial skills. Instead, Jong Arnold or an equally shady parody could be appointed, by the President or by Barrick (AKA the Minister of the Treasury), as the Federal Exchange's leader. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I'd like to buy the world a Coke. † 21:43, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Frozantium Empire Well, Technically, the Frozantium Empire is not your article. Remember the COC. It says that it is not your article but can be refused in a story. Furthermore, try telling that to Explorer. People mess up my articles and i dont say anything. Well, I will work with you, but there will be some things. I would like to be with you the website's official historians. --Swiss Ninja File:Invitation!!!.png 03:55, December 5, 2009 (UTC) PS: the Frozantium should succeed the Penguin Empire even if there is a parody of the Roman Empire already, and can we keep the flag? Me and TS like it very much! ---- No the Land of Lord Guin cant be the first civiliation, but it can be the first to cover Antarctica. That is just logic. The predecessor of that empire should be the Kinship Tribes, that rule by themselves - village rule, and first empire. I believe the world is actually 6,000 years old, so it won't go too far. Plus, the penguin empire is parshly a parody of the Roman Empire, but is also a parody of the Chinese Han Dynasty as well. Plus, Someone from the Penguin Empire is called a "penguin" and thus came the name. The Roman Empire did some bad things, but did some very important things in history. And i think this is a good place to put this empire. The Snowman Empire is in a weird time period, so i dont edit it. Remember: a large empire is first formed from many other smaller lands. --Swiss Ninja Come see me when you can! 04:00, December 6, 2009 (UTC) RE: Virgin Group When did I say anything about parodying Virgin? If I did, please tell me - because I do not remember - however, we can continue with the parody. We'll need to do a bit of research first. I'll help with ideas & names. Yes - you can base in UTR if you wish. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:55, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Please don't get humans involved in this. I'm against humans being on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki - and if we deleted Bill Gates, there would be big problems. You can call it Metro if you wish - but it sounds nothing to do with a broadband company. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:18, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Rise and Fall of Darktan Here's what I think should happen. When they go back in time, the go to the part where Shadow meets Darktan and starts to work for him. They decide that they should go forward one day. I want to put this part to show Shadow's part without having an epilogue on the 9th chapter. Also, they go to Darktan (I) when he's sleeping and drill a hole in his head and collect data in his brain, so the clone would have identical personality and interests. They use super-healing cream to put it back together. That's my idea. Citcxirtcem 05:11, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 20:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) UM Hes not a Von Injoface, how can Zenny be banished from a family he aint in? --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 00:13, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Rere:Um Since when? I never said hes in it. Unless someone editted last night he was never and neve rwill be in it. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 00:16, December 29, 2009 (UTC) RE:Aquarius Sure,I'm fine with you using my character, and the name goes with my constellation and star name theme for my cities (Gemini and Polaris), and is it okay if I help you edit the city's article? --'Sanchonachos was here!'--You think it's COLD? I'from from Canada 15:24, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Stop moving WishFlyx!!!!!!! WishFlyx is in DTA and Xorai is not! so how come you have to say Xorai is more evil than WishFlyx? He is an honorary member of Treacherous Trio the story Yeah, fisch will take a train to SPC from Frostborough. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 01:21, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Created page Sir Thomas Aquarius To The Leader: Is that okay if I created the page Sir Thomas Aquarius? I left most of it blank, since you made up the idea of the article.--'Sanchonachos was here!'--You think it's COLD? I'from from Canada 17:59, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Yes We should. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 19:28, January 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Job Okay : :1. We already have an organization template! :2. Do you want me to make a different version? Or add stuff to it? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'Happy New Year! 2010!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:01, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey. I have come back to this wiki a month ago. Will I get my sysop powers back? If not, please tell me why. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 21:13, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, I have asked Explorer and TS and I didn't even get a reply. What should I do? --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 16:24, January 31, 2010 (UTC) EGC How old is Galactic Empire? Cuz that story takes place around 6 years ago. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 21:34, March 1, 2010 (UTC) X leader in Fashion Police Well, in order to be a fashist one must not only care about how they look, but also of how others think they look. So when he makes himself look nice, he must also be thinking "Other people will think I look nice, because I'm wearing this, etc." Also, Emily is a cop, so if she requires X Leader, than he must be in a higher psoition than her, preferrably being able to hire/fire police and write up warrants. The article also needs to be expanded. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 22:00, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Osterreach Sorry but what? Deushland and Osterreach are articles i created PURPOSELY for Swiss Ninja's Empire, now soon to be called "Snowzerland's Second Reich" for the World War I Parody everyone was talking about. Not only that, Osterreach was also going to be independant in the future at some point. Oh, and please Do NOT ever call me whatever that that "Kaiser Lord Zurich lovin whatever Swiss Ninja" Stuff because I am really sick of it. Plus, that is Swiss Ninja the character is supposed to have the title, so please dont waste your time writing it on the heading, please. Any concerns or questions feel free to ask, as long as you call me simply "Swiss Ninja" --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 03:55, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Remember this old article...? You should complete it as well as the X-antibodies. Ps. I agree, SN can't expand his empire. USA/UT should be the Germany parody. Snowzerland should be Mexico. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 03:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Don't like the name change I pretty much hjate the new name, thouhg it might be better I still porefer the name I hose thank you Tails6000 17:20, March 28, 2010 (UTC) -_-' the game name Tails6000 17:31, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I loved that article but you now have it.....just don't remove anything ^_^' Tails6000 17:34, March 28, 2010 (UTC) WWI Parody Okay, I posted on your blog about the WWI parody, and we can hopefully do that. It should be in the future, 10-30 years from present day. We'll have to do research and stuff, but I think that we'll be alright. To do this we'll need parodies. Germany- USA Austria-Hungary- Unknown. possibly an island country (Archduke assinated here) Serbia- Unknown Russia- Freezeland (drop out before the war ends because of a revolution, as well as continuing the war declaring war on Germany/USA for declaring war on Serbia/Unnamed parody, getting France and Britian involved) France- UT Britain- Unknown (although UT may not be bad fitting here) USA- Unknown (enters late) Mexico- Snowzerland (No role) And people, like the arch duke, Kaiser Willy, Czar Nicky, and that's the only ones I have on the top of my head. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 17:28, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Okay, It should also take over those Islands I put on there, since it would give them use. Also, we don't really need to parody all 30 countries, just the good ones, and Italy also defected. Chi Con and Flywishland can be the parodies of Italy and Bulgaria. Land of Flystar55555 could be USA or Austria-Hungary. If it is USA then Ross Island could be the one or the Ottoman Empire. And after the war, in order to prevent USA from becoming too powerful (as if it already wasn't already) it will be balkanized, aka split into smaller countries. I'm thinking Sub-Antarctic goes to UT, Poleland is re-created, which punishes both USA and Freezeland. What USA is left is Most of Eastshield, and Trans-Antarctic. Happyface State should be another country, with parts if it gone for Poleland. I'm thinking that Weddell should have never been part of the USA and was almost always part of Freezeland. Also, should we make "Snowviet Union" as the new Freezeland (a few years after the revolution)? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:35, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay Well, since most of those islands are made by quit people, you could just adpot them and make them a part of the UPR empire. And Japan may be some island country in the Sub-Antarctic. Also, where is UPR located? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:54, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Japaland ----I am Corai. (Fear me, mortal.) 18:55, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Great Blizzard Eh, if anything that article should be deleted. Nobody knows about it and Puffle'and is the real GB parody. So can you adopt those island (exception of wetlands) and then make them parodies (for the GFW only) of India, Australia, Canada, S. Africa, etc, and then have them be commonwealth after the war is done? And maybe Land of Flystar55555 could be Japan. It looks kind of like Japan and would want some sub-Antarctic Islands (Japan fought to get some German Islands). And I'm thinking that New North Etana could be the parody of America, we'll just need to re-write it so it is a country rather than a state. And Japaland should also just be a state of it. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 20:54, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Moar Islands I think that to expand the Empire of UTR we should keep looking for islands, especially ones that are LQA, have no purpose in the wiki/is abandoned, or have a quit author. I put more on the blog, so keep checking. If you need help, I am willing to lend you a hand as well as probably a good portion of other users. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 21:03, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Help expand Poleland For the WWI parody, it'll become a country again. Maybe expand government, culture, etc. I would want to see this happen. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:26, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Ummm... Um..would you mind changing the Football and Ice Hockey teams to better names, I don't think many football teams in the US and Canada are called FC Union or something like that. I think FC and IHC are more for soccer. I suggest the Roughriders, the Stars, the Turbojets as a good name for a Hockey or Football team. I'm sorry If I made you mad or anything. I'm just giving you some advice.-- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 02:51, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ShoutBox Do you use the ShoutBox? --'''Iamred1 Talk to me! 16:13, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Check this out User blog:Mectrixctic/GFW- Aftermath Basically after the war and the new countries created. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 21:19, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sup, Leader. Didja see Great Snowzerland War II? Swiss wants you to write the last chapter. It's called "Ninjahopper Rescued" so obviously it's about your character finding Ninjahopper. Just wonderin if ya knew. You're a great writer.--[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']] 13:31, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but... CP Airways is a parody of US Airways actually. So, we keep it that way. -- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 14:22, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Remember... With the BA-Iberia merge, Iberia merges into BA, not BA into Iberia.I don't know an airline you can use, all of them are independent in a way. Actually, the current list of largest airlines is: #MammothAir #Club Penguin AirFlights #Air Antarctic So, the Iberia parody merge will be at fourth place. -- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 14:34, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, now it should be pushed to fifth place, due to CP Airways. But, Air Arctic can merge into Frosian Airwaves, like how Northwest merged into Delta, TWA merged into American Airlines...-- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 15:25, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay, fine with me, Air Arctica merges into Margate Antarctic Airlines. But, not MAA into Air Arctica.-- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 15:35, April 24, 2010 (UTC) That can be fixed It doesn't say on his article that he is a part of it and Iron Guard doesn't have to be entiryly Neo-Naughtzee. It can just say that high Penguins shouldn't act so vain and aren't the greatest, but not be prejudiced against them. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:16, May 7, 2010 (UTC) MAI Adoption Dear The Leader, As I am back on the wiki, I would like to adopt back my article, MAI. It is a prized treasure to me and I don't want to lose it. In exchange, you may adopt my article Lasoun which is currently, well, a VLQA. I do hope you will accept this decision . I really do. REALLY. Sincerely, ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 14:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Blog Post Dear The Leader, In order to NOT miscount votes, we would like you to include the last post you had counted down as a vote when you update the 'Interactive Hurt and Heal Game Round 2' blog post. This is to ensure fair play and no confusion when DP and I update the blog. We do not blame you as you are new to the game. Yours Sincerely, ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 08:40, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Hochstadt Canyon You deleted it! I dont see how this is goddmodding. It is just a canyon. The Sensei State was used! Please restore it. And Yes, the Sensei State IS legal. and it was a fight.... Besides...you didn't even get to the Ninjahopper rescue in the GSWII. Because of this action, i had to just end the story, and simply say that Ninjahopper was rescue without detail. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 01:07, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry (Alex001) Dear The Leader, I accept your apology. I think we should split the article into half. I would like the MAI and the UPR to have great relations, after all, MAI's human counterpart was once part of UPR's human counterpart, eh? I also feel sorry that I kept arguing with you. I meant that, yes, but for the sake of rightful ownership. As I had mended my ways of being cruel and unkind, I decided that half of MCI could be given to UPR completely. That is all. Cheers, ----Alex001 ♦ 13:32, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dear The Leader, WHAT?!? UPR and MAI are separate! I can't possibly be having a stake in your country! You are free and independent! We are Asia, you are UK. I want you to control your own country! Not the opposite! Cheers, ----Alex001 ♦ 14:09, June 3, 2010 (UTC) help ---- can you please help expend my character YeahHamtaro and YeahHamtaroX i do not want it to be deleted help RE: Powers You are now a rollback. You have no restrictions or further punishments. Go forth and edit. :D --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Don't you like to stay up late? JUANITO DOES! † 19:28, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Unlock Hey leader, can you unlock the Viking Page for me? I would like to add a whole bunch of Subspecies in there. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] Prepare to be Vanquished! 18:53, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Plane Attack Sorry I cant, for I already made the story continue, but i have a different plan. If you haven't noticed, I already made a picture and Sancho followed up on the story. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] Prepare to be Vanquished! 00:03, August 8, 2010 (UTC) russia parody We Already have one. It's Slushia. It needs to be fixed some more, so you can do it. However, since the Moscow parody is already taken, i had to make the Saint Petersburg parody the capital, which it was during the Russian empire. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] Prepare to be Vanquished! 19:36, August 11, 2010 (UTC) re:rise and fall Great, I'll check now that school is back in session! Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 16:37, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Your Eagerness I do appreaciate your eagerness to continue the Snoss RDA Trooper Army.....but I kinda wanted to do that on my own.....You see, the parody for the Star Destroyer hasn't quite worked out yet simply because I almost 100% of the time must have a picture for the article if I want it to be made. Especially since this is an aircraft, I need to know what this thing looks like. It's one thing to imagine in your head what It will look like than to what it actually turns out to be on Photoshop Elements. This in particular is a very complicated design because how in the world am I going to create the parody of a STAR DESTROYER look like a super huge Zeppelin????? I have serious doubts about this, and the LATTU is good enough for me...Second, I was thinking about giving it a more less complicated and original name.....but still your choice is good. If you are a good image man, please tell me so I can tell you what needs to be on it since it needs to resemble something like the parodee itself. Adios, Senor. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'User:Swiss Ninja']] [[User Talk:Swiss Ninja|'Come Talk to me. Don't Worry, I'll Respond....Eventually.']] 01:20, October 22, 2010 (UTC) RDA Clone War That sounds like a good plan, but I was originally thinking for it to happen in 2030, when the Snoss have a Civil War and the RDA splits in half, but the TerraMount is a better excuse. However, I think we should wait until 2030 since after the war Emperor Pengvintine will arise. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'User:Swiss Ninja']] [[User Talk:Swiss Ninja|'Come Talk to me. Don't Worry, I'll Respond....Eventually.']] 19:03, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Valdonnore Sorry if I spelled that wrongly, but I kinda don't want a parody of Mandoloria....I just want to stick to being original with a little bit of RL Flavor with a twist of using the existing article nations just to make the parody unique. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'User:Swiss Ninja']] [[User Talk:Swiss Ninja|'Come Talk to me. Don't Worry, I'll Respond....Eventually.']] 22:25, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Compromise Sure thing, buddy. The compromise is OK so you can change it to what you wanted. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'User:Swiss Ninja']] [[User Talk:Swiss Ninja|'Come Talk to me. Don't Worry, I'll Respond....Eventually.']] 00:05, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Moving Nobody is trying to stop you from moving. However, a functional copy of the wiki needs to remain here for other users who might want to take it on, or who don't wish to move with you. That is part of Wikia's terms of use and always has been. A functional wiki means there needs to be a main page, and that interfaces such as the create page and edit areas should not be saying "you can't edit here because we left". A notice as part of the main page saying that the community has left is perfectly sufficient and not a problem. -- Wendy (talk) 00:06, November 25, 2010 (UTC)